Motivos por el que tienen que estar juntos!
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Mira-san, porque siempre molestas a Natsu y Lucy con eso de que si están saliendo o no?- Ummm, tal vez porque se ven lindos juntos Reto de cuantas historias NaLu y de otras parejas de Fairy Tail podre crear! Espero sus opiniones Gracias! Empecé el 03/01/13 y Terminare: quien sabe cuando!
1. Motivos

**Frase de Fairy Tail del dia.**

_Juvia nunca le haría daño a un compañero, aunque es demasiado pronto para llamarte así, no después de todo eres mi rival en el amor. A Juvia realmente ha llegado a querer a Fairy Tail, parece tan fácil... tanta alegría, tanta solidaridad, tanto calor humano... aunque llueva, parece que dentro del gremio siempre hace sol. Justo cuando Juvia pensaba que podía hacer amigos... pero parece que Juvia sólo puede traer tristeza..._

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Letras XD**

**Negrita: ****Natsu. Motivos de Natsu.**

Normal: Lucy. Motivos de Lucy.

* * *

**Motivos por el que tienen que estar juntos**

* * *

**Mira-san, porque siempre molestas a Natsu y Lucy con eso de que si están saliendo o no?-** pregunto Wendy, la verdad es que la curiosidad no solo la estaba matando a ella si no a todo el gremio, que al escuchar la pregunta de la pequeña Dragón Slayer pegaron los oídos a la conversación.

**Ummm, tal vez porque se ven lindos juntos.- **Mirajane contesto con su típica dulce sonrisa.

**No creo que esa sea la razón, si dices eso Lucy se ve bien con casi todos los chicos del gremio.- **Esta vez fue Kana la que cuestiono.

**Si pero Natsu solo se ve bien con Lucy.- **Mirajane volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

**Umm porque piensas eso?- **Gray pregunto, estaba intrigado.

**Bueno hay varios motivos.- **Mirajane llevo uno de sus dedos a su mentón en forma pensativa.

**Y cuáles son?- **Esta vez fue Erza la que pregunto.

**Veamos…-**Respondió Mirajane con su pose pensativa.**-Pueden ayudarme también- **sonrio

* * *

**Natsu protege a Lucy no importa el que, cuando se trata de Lucy, Natsu cambia a un carácter menos impulsivo y aunque se toma las cosas con enojo, piensa antes de actuar.- **_Mirajane comenzó con el primer motivo._

Lucy hace lo contrario, ella se asusta y desespera si Natsu está en peligro, se deja manejar por su lado impulsivo.- _Esta vez Happy hablo, diciendo lo ya sabido por los demás miembros de su equipo._

**Siempre está ahí para ella no importa cómo, siempre llega a ella.- **_Comento Erza._

Siempre está ahí para él, no importa el peligro o la situación ella siempre tiene fe en el.- _Gray aclaro el punto según lo veía él._

**Se comporta de forma pervertida solo con ella.-**_Esta vez fue el Gildarts, que se había unido a la charla._

La Conejita se pone nerviosa con todos los chicos que la acortejan, pero solo con Salamander su corazón late verdaderamente fuerte y eso que él no la acorteja…aun.-_Dijo Gajeel, seguro pues su gran sentido auditivo le permitía saberlo._

**Tiene una sonrisa solo para ella.- **_Dijo esta vez Laxus, que rayos hasta Laxus se unió a ellos._

Tiene una sonrisa solo para el.- _Esta vez comento, Levy, segura de conocer bien a su mejor amiga._

**El motivo real por el que no sale de su casa es porque en ese lugar es donde más olor de Lucy hay, le gusta su olor porque lo tranquiliza.- **_Wendy dijo algo sonrojada, sabía que Lucy olía bien, su olor era agradable, pero tenía un efecto diferente en Natsu-san._

Ella muestra molestia, aunque en realidad le divierte esa parte de Natsu.-_ Lucy ama el lado infantil de Natsu y los pucheros que le hace, dijo Lisanna, ella la había visto reír un tanto sonrojada a escondidas cuando Natsu se molestaba y bufaba._

**Cualquiera que dañe a Lucy está en peligro de muerte.- **_Esta vez fue Wendy la que volvió a hablar, recordando lo que Natsu había dicho en edolas __''Desgraciados ponen un dedo sobre Lucy, y juro que los matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes''._

Aunque Lucy, no pueda protegerlo como él a ella, está dispuesta a dar la vida por el- _''Y sin dudarlo'' dijo, pensando lo último, esta vez, Jellal el fue testigo de lo que sucedió después de los Juegos Mágicos y el proyecto eclipse._

**No le gustan las mujeres que lloran, pero cuando se trata de las lágrimas de Lucy, no siente molestia, si no que siente el dolor de Lucy.-** Esta vez fue Macao el que hablo, asintiendo con su cabeza mientras hablaba.

Lucy siente la soledad, dolor y tristeza de Natsu, aun, si nosotros no lo notamos**- **_Esta vez fue de nuevo Happy quien había sido testigo de cuando Lucy se daba cuenta de cosas que ni él podía ver en Natsu._

**Es capaz de dejar a todos atrás solo para protegerla a ella.- **_Esta vez fue Romeo el que hablo._

Lucy es capaz de renunciar a todo por él.**- **_Lucy es un hombre, dijo y pensó Elfman._

**Lucy es su fuerza, el mismo lo ha dicho indirectamente.- **_Recordando lo que paso cuando se enfrentaron a Hades hablo Erza '__' Parece que... tengo un compañero a mi lado después de todo.''_

**Natsu-san adora pelear y no dejaría una pelea por nada en el mundo, pero eso cambia si se trata de Lucy, el abandona las peleas para salvarla.- **_Juvia fue testigo de eso, cuando le pidió que lo remplazara en los Juegos Mágicos, solo para ir a salvarla, Juvia lo recuerda bien dijo sonriendo la maga de agua._

Lucy es capaz de ir donde sea por Natsu-_Dijo esta vez Charle._

**Si no la salva rápido se desespera. En realidad creo que más bien siente miedo de no poder salvarla.- **_Esta vez dijo Gray recordando todas las veces que Natsu había perdido el control contra sus enemigos._

Lucy aunque nunca lo admitiría, no puede estar mucho tiempo sin Natsu.- _Dijo Mirajane, mientras recordaba todas las veces que Lucy no había querido ir a misiones si Natsu no iba._

**Cuando siente que hay peligro cerca de ella, reacciona impulsivamente.-**_No puede controlar su miedo supongo dijo Max._

Cuando siente que Natsu se está metiendo en problemas es la primera en apoyarlo, y regañarlo si hace cosas arriesgada y por más que sea peligroso siempre va con él- _Dijo Warren esta vez._

**Cuando no la puede proteger, no se enfada con los que la dañaron, se enfada con el por no poder hacer nada.- **_Dijo de vuelta Gajeel, seguro de a verlo escuchado insultarse así mismo._

Se siente débil por no poder ayudarlo como ella desea, pero aun así sigue a su lado, sigue luchando por el.- _Esta vez fue el Maestro, que se había unido a la charla de sus mocosos, saliendo de quien sabe dónde._

_**En este tiempo ya no puedo imaginar a Natsu sin Lucy o a Lucy sin Natsu- **__Dijeron todos los miembros del gremio dando un suspiro y asistiendo con la cabeza._

_**No nos estamos olvidando de algo mas-**__ pregunto cana al aire-_

* * *

En ese momento las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver a dos figuras conocidas por todos, una mujer de cabellos rubios y un cuerpo bien dotado, que vestía una camisilla de tiras larga por sobre los muslos color blanco, con unos shorts negro cortos, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, llevaba puesto unas botas negras estirando al estilo gótico, llevaba una muñequera rosa en una de sus muñecas.

Y a un hombre de cabellos alborotados color rosa, de un cuerpo bien formado , que vestía, una remera negra con un dragón rojo al frente, con detalles de lo que parecía ser fuego en las mangas cortas que dejaban ver sus bien formados brazos, un pantalón estilo militar que cubría por encima a sus botas negras dejándolas ver apenas, saludando como siempre a todos los presentes.

**Hola chicos como están hoy- **sonrió la maga estelar como siempre-

**Hola- **dijo secamente el Dragon Slayer-

**Bien- **dijeron todos los miembros del gremio con unas sonrisas picaras en sus rostros.

Ambos magos se sintieron incomodo con esas miradas y risas que mostraban sus compañeros de Fairy Tail.

**Q-que pasa**- pregunto la rubia- **es que tenemos algo en la cara?**

**No- **contestaron todos a la vez, y así volvieron a sus actividades diarias.

**QUE DEMONIOS, ESTAN ACTUANDO MUY RARO HOY- **grito el mango de fuego

**Más de lo normal- **susurro Lucy-

Ambos magos se miraron y decidieron olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

**Lucy iré a ver qué trabajo aremos hoy**- dijo Natsu dirigiéndose al tablero de la misión-

**Ahh, si y que tenga buena recompensa, ya que la fecha de pagar mi alquiler ya está llegando- **dijo sonriendo la maga de espíritus estelares.

**Ahh, eso era- **dijo exaltada Kana**- el alquiler de Lucy- **no pudo continuar los demás miembros de la hermandad continuaron por ella.

**Es el alquiler de Natsu- **dijeron todos con una gotita en la cabeza-

Lucy solo atino a inclinar la cabeza de un lado a otro con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza, y Natsu solo bufo un tanto sonrojado.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, quiero hacer un reto a mí misma, cuantas historias puedo crear, si tienen ideas o sugerencias déjenmelas por favor y hare lo mejor que pueda para poder complacer sus deseos xDDDD!

_**Cada uno debe tener motivos.**_

_**Puede ser de la pareja que más le guste de Fairy Tail.**_

_Aclaro me gustan: NaLu, GrUvia/ya lo estoy cambiando por el LyVia, Lyon es adorable mientras que Gray es tsundere :P/, JeRza, EvEfman, Happy x Charle, GaLe, RoWe/se ven bien estos niñatos/ y Lucy con muchos chicos de FT xD pero Natsu solo con Lucy odio cualquier otra pareja para el hehe…!_


	2. Motivo: Celos- NaLu

**Frase de Fairy Tail del día.**

_Es mejor de esta forma... lo entenderán, algún día... ¿Cuál es el significado detrás de vuestras lágrimas? ¿Acaso la muerte de una persona no te entristece? ¿Puede la tristeza matar a alguien? La respuesta está en todos y cada uno de vuestros corazones... Mis mocosos, llenos de orgullo... ¡Ahora vivid, en el futuro!_

_**Makarov Dreyar**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Aclaración: **_Se sitúa en el ''tiempo después de los Juegos Mágicos/según mi opinión/'' Los gremios formaron una alianza, la cual aunque termino la guerra/lo que pasara el día del destino 7 de julio, según yo/ siguen siendo una fuerza unida por lo tanto es normal que gente de otros gremios vengan a otros xD para hacer misiones en conjunto o solo de visita, soy de las que piensa que Saberthoot serán aliados al final :3_

* * *

**Motivo: Celos**

* * *

Un día normal en Fairy Tail, bueno no tan normal ya que hacía falta sus típicas peleas, ell gremio estaba muy calmado, al parecer todo se debía a un juego que Mirajane quiso comenzar.

Mirajane había decidido jugar a formar parejas que los miembros del gremio creían posible, incluso con algunos visitantes de otros gremios que tenían hoy, como era de esperarse Ren y Sherry fueron unos de los primeros elegidos, igual que un avergonzado Jellal y una tartamuda Erza, Gray fue elejido con Juvia pero Lyon se interpuso y en este momento están en medio de una pelea, Levy y Gajeel también fueron seleccionados, Ever y Elfman, todos estaban discutiendo el porqué ellos, y nadie quedaba fuera de los grandes sonrojos en sus rostros.

Claro tampoco falto quienes eligieran a Natsu y Lucy, para ser una de las parejas,.

**Ustedes dos son sin duda la mejor pareja**- decía Mirajane sonriendo-

**Ya están saliendo verdad**- preguntaba esta vez Levy-** deberían de admitirlo ya!**

**No, no estamos saliendo**- algo irritada**- solo somos amigos nada mas-** La maga estelar estaba por alcanzar su límite. Y Natsu solo estaba ignorando lo que decían.

**Entonces no te molestaría que yo quedara con él,** dijo Lisanna algo divertida- **ya que la pareja que gane este juego tendrán que estar juntos por una semana**- sonrió con picardía tomando del brazo a Natsu.

**No, porque debería de molestarme**, sonrió esta vez Lucy, **Natsu puede hacer lo que quiera.** Dijo mientras se levantaba de la butaca- **Bueno ya se hace tarde,** miro hacia la puerta, donde se notaba ya la entrada del sol-**Sera mejor que ya valla a mi casa.**

Natsu la miro- **Nos vemos mañana Lucy**- le sonrió con unas de sus típicas sonrisas.

**Si, adiós Natsu**- la maga estelar se dirigía ya hacia la salida -**Ah, Mira-chan será mejor que me saques de la lista no voy a participar en este juego**- y así se alejo del grupo, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

**Rayos**- decía Lisanna, **es más difícil de lo que pensé-** bufo.

**Te lo dije, ella no lo va a admitir**- esta vez fue Levy la que habló, **es demasiado terca.**

**Bueno, pero Natsu ustedes si están saliendo verdad?-** sonrió Mirajane, mientras a las mejillas de Natsu se le notaba un ligero sonrojo casi imposible de ver.

El silencio de Natsu lo decía todo, las tres, más otros miembros del gremio tenían fuertes sospechas de que ambos ya estaban saliendo pero hasta ahora nadie los había visto, o ellos lo habían dicho.

Mientras Lucy se dirigía a la salida vio como Yukino se acerco al grupo, que ella había dejado hace un momento, vio como empezó una charla con Natsu, como se sonreían ambos, su expresión empezó a cambiar a una de disgustó. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Cana la cual se acerco sonriente a Mirajane.

**Oye Mira tengo una idea-** sonrió maliciosamente mientras lo decía. **Observa-** dijo mientras apuntaba hacia donde estaba Lucy. Mirajane miro a Lucy, luego hacia donde miraba y noto que miraba como Natsu y Yukino hablaban, entonces sonrió al igual que Cana.

**Oh, creo que tenemos la misma idea-** sonrió con mucha más malicia-

**Que sucede-**pregunto Lisanna-

**De qué idea hablan**- pregunto esta vez Levy con expresión de confundida.

Mirajane hizo una seña para que se acercaran mas, y junto con Cana empezaron a explicarles su plan.

**Así que, Lucy saldrá del juego**- dijo Lisanna alzando su tono de voz para que más de uno la escuchara-

**Eso nos deja sin una pareja**- Dijo Levy-

**Porque no ponen a otra persona con Natsu**- sugirió Cana**- Estas tu no Lisanna?-** mientras tomaba otro sorbo del barril.

**No puedo a mí ya me pusieron con Sting**- sonrió**- aunque no entiendo porque-** bufo.

**Entonces que tal Yukino**- Mirajane mas bien lo grito, notando como Lucy miraba hacia ellos, con no muy buena cara que digamos.

Al escuchar eso Natsu volteo hacia las chicas, y vio que miraban hacia la salida, al ver a Lucy solo atino a pensar _''Esto no me gusta, ellas van a meterme en graves problemas''._

Mientras Natsu pensaba eso, Yukino estaba muy roja, tartamudeando cosas inentendibles**- Na-N-Natsu-sama…y….y-y-yo?-**

Nadie esperaba lo que sucedió, una Lucy con muy mala cara que superaba a la de Erza y Mirajane juntas, saco a rastras, a Natsu mientras lo jalaba de su bufanda, y el pobre Dragón Slayer, luchaba por respirar.

Todos, sudaron frio ante esa escena, mientras el grupo de las cuatro chicas sonreía, con complicidad- **No, que no?-**dijeron al unisonó las cuatro-

* * *

**Fuera del gremio.**

* * *

**L-Lucy…e-e-espera- m-me e-e-es-toy- a-ahoga-ga-ndo- **decía entrecortadamente.

Lucy lo soltó pero no se detuvo ella continuaba incluso aumentando su paso, para cuando Natsu se recupero, corrió hacia ella.

**Caíste en su juego**- mientras la miraba con una ceja alzada-

**CALLATE**-grito Lucy, mientras tenía los cachetes inflados, y muy sonrojados, las cejas fruñidas-

Natsu sonrió, por su tan adorable expresión, según el.- **Porque celas de Yukino**?- Lucy bufo ante la pregunta, pero no contesto.

**No celas de Lisanna-** sonrió- **pero celas de Yukino, o de cualquier desconocida**-suspiro cansado- **No entiendo eso.**

**Lisanna es como una hermana- **lo dijo en un gruñido**- eso dijiste ¿no?**

Pero Yukino, o otras chicas, no lo son!-** Finaliso.**

**Sigues siendo rara- **Natsusonrió divertido para luego ponerse enfrente de ella**- Pero aun así me gusta esta parte de ti.**

Lucy lo miro molesta-** Es tonto más bien- **suspiro cansada**- no entiendo porque me comporto así.**

**No es tonto, es lindo- **sonrió aun mas grande**- adoro tus pequeños celos- **

Lucy sonrió para luego acercarse poco a poco al rostro de Natsu, al igual que él, en un sutil movimiento, quedaron solo a escasos, centímetros, para poder susurrar, solo dos palabras-** Te amo- **entonces Natsu la beso, un beso, cálido, delicado, como los sabios de Lucy, ese beso fue convirtiéndose en uno más intenso, mientras los segundos pasaban, sus lenguas bailaban gustosas de saborear cada uno sus bocas, se separaron por falta de aire.

**Cuantas… beses me dejaras… besarte hoy-** pregunto Natsu.

Lucy sonrio ante la pregunta- **No tendré una noche tranquila hoy, verdad?-** y volvió a besar esos labios calientes, igual al fuego, que pertenecían a su novio.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Bueno no sé como escribí esto, dormí la tarde, y cuando desperté esto estaba en mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirlo! Haha, a ver si les gusta!**

* * *

**Girl Master Houndoom****: **Gracias! Y bueno el siguiente cap. Será GaLe!

**roci-chan heartfilia****: **Me gusta la idea, en el cap. 4 pondré en práctica tu sugerencia, Gracias!

**Tsundere'Kawaii****: **Bueno el siguiente cap. Será GaLe! Y el triangulo amoroso tal vez por ahora lo deje en duda, suspenso xD no le dejare un chico aun a Juvia :3

**ASay20****: **Pues las ideas solo me vienen, en cualquier momento, las anoto, me pongo frente a la pc, las escribo, y todo fluye! Hehe… StiLu interesante, pensare en uno, y el GraLu, creo ya tengo una idea :3

**andromedasamantha****: **El mismo Natsu dijo una vez ''Nuestro alquiler'' asi que… eso dice todo! Gracias por la Review.

**HappyAyeSir****: **Es que según yo después de todo el drama de FT Jellal terminara uniéndose a FT hehe.

**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****: **Pues son muchos así que mira necesita ayuda de todos para lograr mencionar siquiera estos motivos :3

**Huachi-sama****:** Sip…por eso dije que Lucy es su fuerza :3 hehe… Gracias por leer.

**Acny: **Gracias por la Review.

**LUCY CONEJITA, se despide!**


	3. Motivo: Soledad- LyVia-

**Frase del día.**

_Vi morir el amor, cuando paseaba por aquellas calles de abrazados y le hacías falta a estos brazos, ahora vacios. Vi morir el amor cuando supe que estabas lejos y quizá ausente_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**MOTIVO: SOLEDAD.**

* * *

**Hijo de la Luna**

* * *

_Tonto el que no entienda._

_Cuenta una leyenda que una hembra gitana conjuró a la luna  
hasta el amanecer llorando pedía al llegar el día desposar un calé _

_**"Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena,"**__ desde el cielo habló la luna llena _

"_**Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a él que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola''**_

Una vez el trato fue hecho esta historia tuvo su principio aquella gitana, a un hombre encontró del cual un hermoso niño engendró sin embargo…

_De padre canela nació un niño blanco como el lomo de un armiño, con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna niño albino de luna._

_**"¡Maldita su estampa! este hijo es de un payo y yo no me lo callo."**_

El hombre al verlo con furia se dirigió hacia su ahora esposa pues necesitaba una explicación, pero su ira creció tanto que…

_Gitano al creerse deshonrado, se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano._

_**"¿De quién es el hijo? me has engañado fijo." **__y de muerte la hirió. Luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos y allí le abandonó._

El niño lloraba de hambre y sed también de frio y a la vez de calor, la luna que lo veía todas las noches no aguanto más y lo llevo con ella desde entonces…

_En las noches que haya luna llena será porque el niño esté de buenas y si el niño llora menguará la luna para hacerle una cuna._

…_**Hijo de la Luna…**_

* * *

Lyon, así lo nombro la luna, el niño creció entre las estrellas y el cielo negro de la noche, durante el día donde el sol gobernaba, el niño dormía, para las noches donde su madre era la que gobernaba saliera a jugar, en el cielo lejos de la tierra, el lugar que lo vio nacer, las estrellas bailaban con él, pues mucho cariño le lograron tener, el niño creció tanto que hombre se convirtió, sin embargo al ser hijo de la luna, se le dieron nuevos privilegios el no crecía igual que los niños de la tierra, el vivía el tiempo de las estrellas y de la luna.

Miles de años pasaron y el niño que ahora era un hombre apuesto, blanco ojos grises con brillo de estrella, aun albino, de semblante serio pero amable, vestía ropas blancas, sencillas decoradas de brillos pocos visibles, pues él era el _Príncipe del cielo nocturno,_ se aburrió de su vida que si bien su madre la Luna y sus amigos las estrellas estaban, lo aburrieron y la soledad se hizo presente en el deseo con fuerza tener a alguien con quien compartir el inmenso cielo, pidió solo una cosa.

**Madre permite ir a la tierra, buscar a una compañera, y volveré-** su madre con miedo de perderlo se negó, pero el hombre albino no dejo de insistir hasta que las estrellas se pusieron de su lado, y dejaron de brillar a la noche, hasta que la luna cediera pero ni así lo hacía, hasta que el hombre se deprimió tanto que hubo luna nueva por una semana entera, entonces la luna hablo.

''**Solo un día, ve y si no la encuentras en un día y una noche, volverás y nunca más te irás''**

El niño bajo en el día, la luz poderosa de cual no estaba acostumbrado impedían su vista recorrió la tierra a pie, o flotando en el cielo, pues no era visible para los hombres y mujeres que caminaban sobre la tierra, vio tantas mujeres y ninguna era la indicada, el sol empezaba a desaparecer, el hombre albino se desespero pues no veía la forma de no encontrar a nadie, solo la noche le quedaba, tuvo tanto miedo que la luna lo sintió, siguió los pasos de su hijo y su color cambio esa noche la luna estaba más blanca que nunca y del cielo las nubes empezaron a salir para dar inicio a una interminable lluvia que cubrió a la luna, el hombre sin embargo seguía buscando a la indicada pero no la encontraba, su madre miraba preocupada pues según como aumentaba la ahora ya tormenta, significaba que su niño no estaba nada bien.

''**Solo quiero a una mujer, tan cruel eres tierra que hasta esto me niegas'' **el albino estaba en llanto, no aguantaba la soledad que su corazón sentía, ya suficiente era con la historia de sus verdaderos padres tan egoístas fueron que nunca pensaron en él, su madre por un hombre acepto un trato injusto con la Luna, y su padre, sin querer escuchar explicación matando a su esposa, y abandonándolo a su suerte, y no solo eso su raza los humanos, los años que los estuvo observando le enseñaron que son traicioneros, injustos, egoísta, incapaces de seguir un ciclo justo, pero también vio en ellos esa capacidad de amar por sobre todo, pero era tan difícil hallar a un humano así. Se detuvo en un árbol para descansar un momento.

**¿Quién eres?** Escucho desde abajo, se sorprendió pues se suponía que nadie podía verlo, miro confundido a la extraña mujer que le hablaba.

**Juvia no te ha visto nunca por aquí y Juvia conoce bien este pueblo- **era una mujer muy hermosa cabellos azules largo por debajo de sus hombros ondulados, piel blanca, suave a la vista, ojos azules fuerte como el mar vio en ellos un brillo que nunca antes conoció, incluso más fuerte que el de las estrellas, vestía un vestido azul holgado con terminaciones doradas que le cubría hasta los tobillos era de tela suave y caída. Ella lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

**Lyon**- ella se sorprendió un poco- **Me llamo Lyon**- aclaro el albino, ella le sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa no se podía comparar ni con la belleza de su madre era simplemente especial.

**Y que hace por aquí Lyon-sama, tal vez Juvia pueda ayudarlo-** su voz era tan suave y melodiosa que el hijo de la luna no pudo evitar un sonrojo y quedar embelesado por un momento. Bajo del árbol de un salto sonrió con simpatía a la bella mujer que tenía enfrente y hablo.

**Tal vez no me creas**- bajo la cabeza- **No soy de esta tierra- **dejo que sus blancos flequillos lo cubrieran- **Soy hijo de luna.**

Espero largos minutos para ver que le respondía como no conseguía respuesta tuvo el valor para mirarla y se sorprendió al ver que ella lo miraba con sorpresa una que no sabía si era de duda o de verdadero asombro es que ella no lo creía era eso si seguro era eso.

**Juvia puede hacerte una pregunta**- por fin hablo, el solo se limito a asentir levemente.

**Juvia quiere saber qué haces en la tierra-** él se sorprendió ella le creyó, chasqueo la lengua y pregunto con duda.

**Me creíste ¿Porque?-** ella sonrió

**Porque tus ojos no mienten**- toco la mejilla del muchacho- **Juvia puede ver el alma de las personas por sus ojos**- acaricio su mejilla mientras el albino se sonrojaba furiosamente**- Tus ojos muestran tu alma eres una persona muy pura.-**el sonrió es que ella era perfecta.

**Busco una compañera- **sonrió con tristeza**- es que un vacio llego a mi corazón después de tantos años en soledad.**

**Juvia te comprende**- él, la miro de vuelta algo sorprendido espero a que continuara**- Juvia no es correspondida por eso Juvia se siente sola.**

**Tal vez sea algo atrevido**- dijo dudando escondiendo su sonrojo mirando a otro lado-** Eres una mujer hermosa, en todos los años que llevo mirando a la tierra desde el cielo no eh visto mujer más hermosa que tu**- sonrió-** Se que no me conoces, pero ya no tengo tiempo la noche se acaba- **mientras miraba al cielo sintiendo como la lluvia los cubría-** Querrías venir conmigo en el cielo, sana mi soledad y yo sanare la tuya- **sonrió con ternura pero sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza-** Por favor- **lo dijo en un hilo de voz. Levanto la vista y vio que ella lo veía sorprendida con un sonrojo bastante notable en sus blancas mejillas.

**¿Juvia puede confiar en Lyon-sama?- **pregunto entre lagrimas traicioneras que salían de sus mejillas, el sonrió ante eso, se acerco a ella y la beso.

El beso fue dudoso al principio ambos no estaban seguros si corresponder o seguir con él, cuando Lyon iba a separarse sintió como Juvia llevaba sus manos y brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más, motivado por esa acción decidió profundizar el beso, llevo sus manos a la cintura de la peli azul y la atrajo más hacia el entonces mordió el labio inferior de la chica, ella respondió con un pequeño gemido entreabriendo sus labios permitiéndole así el acceso de su lengua a la boca de la chica, una corriente les recorrió la espalda mientras ambos se correspondían con la misma pasión el beso que habían iniciado largo rato después el oxigeno empezó a hacer falta por lo tanto tuvieron que separarse.

El amanecer llego y Lyon empezó a faltar- **¿Vendrás Juvia?-** ella dudo un poco pero cuando sus manos estaban a punto se soltarse, respondió.

**Si, Juvia quiere ir con Lyon-sama-** el muchacho sonrió, y en ese momento la chica empezó a flotar también- **Te amare, Juvia lo promete**- sonrió con ternura mientras lo abrazaba para así elevarse juntos rumbo al cielo.

**Yo ya te amo Juvia**- le susurro al oído- **Te esperare eternamente si es necesario.**

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al cielo en un abrazo que no se rompió desde la tierra las estrellas miraron curiosas, y empezaron a bailar alrededor de ambos jóvenes Juvia estaba emocionada todo aquello era hermoso único para ella. Llegaron hasta la luna.

**Madre-**hablo el albino- **Encontré a la que será mi esposa, se llama Juvia.** Sonrió su madre mientras Juvia se presento apropiadamente.

**Me llamo Juvia Loxar soy una mujer de la tierra es un gusto conocerla, hare todo lo posible para hacer feliz a Lyon-sama Juvia lo promete. **Sonrió cálidamente la luna brillo.

''**Encantada, solo borra su soledad y te estaré eternamente agradecida''**

La noche llego rápida la boda fue celebrada mientras Juvia no dejaba de sorprenderse por las maravillas del cielo, en la tierra sin embargo los humanos pudieron ver la noche más hermosa que jamás hayan podido contemplar.

''**Ahora junto a mi hijo podrás gobernar todo el cielo nocturno''**

**Ven Juvia- **Lyon le hablo amablemente**- es hora de ir a nuestros aposentos- **sonrió tiernamente- **El sol ya debe de salir.- **ella se sonrojo, después de todo ya eran esposos.

**Tranquila no hare nada que tu no quieras-** Juvia sonrió, con lo poco que lo conocía ese chico era un sueño.

**Juvia hara todo por Lyon-sama-**lo abrazo- **Juvia siente que ama a Lyon-sama**- el correspondió su abrazo. Juvia se sonrojo entonces.

**Juvia, quiere-**se sonrojo mas- **bueno Juvia cree que deberíamos- **él, la callo con u beso el cual ella correspondió de inmediato.

Se dirigieron en donde culminarían su unión un lugar hermoso digno de los príncipes o reyes una enorme cama de color rojo llama, almohadas suaves rojas oscuras, se acostaron ambos en un abrazo, solo la noche oscura fue testigo de aquella unión.

La soledad de ambos acabo, ellos día a día mientras más se conocieron mas se llegaron a amar.

El amor en la tierra terminaba, sufrimiento de todo tipo es lo que veían, rezando todas las noches por que la tierra tuviera piedad de aquellos que jugaban así con ese sentimiento puro.

* * *

_Luna quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer dime, luna de plata, qué pretendes hacer con un niño de piel._

_a-ha-ha, a-ha-ha, _

_**Hijo de la luna.**_

* * *

**Inspiracion:** Hijo de la Luna - Mecano

Se que prometi GaLe, pero esto vino primero xD en cap. 4 si sera GaLe ya se me vino una a la mente vi una pelea entre mis amigos y dije Ohhh! Gajeel te queda genial xD

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS**_

_**PatashifyDragneel**_

_**Tsundere'Kawaii**_

_**Alex Darklight**_

_**Solanco**_

_**Girl Master Houndoom**_

_**Boogieman13**_

_**roci-chan heartfilia**_

_**The Gray-Eyed Girl**_

_**Sayu**_

_**Paz16**_

_**ASay20**_

_**Raan Asakura**_


	4. Motivo: Una Pelea- GaLe-

**Frase del día.**

_El amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen._

_**William Shakespeare.**_

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**MOTIVO: UNA PELEA**

* * *

Soy una chica de 17 años, que muchos describen como Kawai, pues soy de estatura pequeña, cabellos azul claro, ojos chocolates, amante de los libros y muy fácil de sonrojar pero aun así aunque leyera libros de géneros románticos, drama, fantasía y otros no podía entender a mis amigas o las chicas de mi edad, revoloteando y saltando por unos chicos que a veces ni sabían que ellas existían o simplemente porque un chico las invito a alguna parte.

Hoy era uno de esos días normal asistía al colegio por las mañanas las primera clase de ese día eran Lengua Antigua lo que para muchos era tremendamente aburrido pero para mí era mi pasión amaba las leguas!

Después de horas y horas de mi clase favorita salimos al receso lo cual para muchos fue un alivio yo solo suspiraba, mis amigas se me acercaron nuevamente hablando de cosas triviales hasta que Lu-chan mi mejor amiga recibió una llamada pudimos ver como sus ojos se iluminaban y ella se emocionaba cada vez mas diciendo ''Enserio'' ''Claro que si'' ''No me lo esperaba'' ''Ahí estaré'' para luego colgar, Erza, Juvia y Cana la miraban con extrañeza era raro verla tan fuera de control saltando por doquier riendo y gritando, ella más bien era calmada todo lo contario a ahora no pude aguantar más y pregunte.

**Lu-chan que pasa?-** la curiosidad se hizo presente igual que a las demás.

**Sucedió algo bueno?-** pregunto esta vez Erza, Lucy asintió frenéticamente con un sonido _**''Hpm'' **_como respuesta.

**Juvia cree que debes tranquilizarte un poco-** hablo la peli azul con una gota tras su nuca al mismo estilo anime.

**Y que fue**- pregunto Cana en un bufido. Lucy por fin se tranquilizo, respiro profundo y dijo con entusiasmo.

**Natsu llega hoy de Paraguay- **podría jurar que vi corazones alrededor de ella- **también vendrá su hermano**- dijo con resignación**- pero lo importante por fin veré a Natsu de vuelta**- grito emocionada.

Nosotras solo suspiramos, Natsu y Lucy se habían conocido por casualidad en un puerto donde ambos habían estacionado sus Jates para poder recargar municiones, se habían hecho amigos y como era tarde el Padre de Lucy había dicho que se quedarían esa noche ahí, que fue lo mismo que había dicho el padre de Natsu que más bien fue una escusa, pues ellos no se esperaban que sus padres eran viejos amigos de la época de colegio, eso les dio más oportunidad de conocerse y en solo una noche ambos descubrieron que se habían enamorado a primera vista ''cursi'' según Lucy pero ''Real'', la cosa era que si bien el vivía en Japón por unos asuntos de trabajo su padre debía de viajar a otro país bastante lejos, en América del sur a Paraguay, al parecer sus negocios se trata de exportar sus autos a dicho país.

Llevaban saliendo ya un año, en ese tiempo Natsu había viajado y vuelto ya unas cinco veces ya que era el encargado de los negocios de ahí, Natsu es mayor que nosotros por tres años cabe destacar, aunque a Lucy solo le pasa dos años ya que ella tiene 18 pero bueno la cosa es que esto ya era normal pero había algo diferente venia con su hermano, que al parecer tenía su misma edad pues eran adoptados ambos mas su hermana pequeña como nos dijo Lucy si bien los días pasaron y Lu-chan nos contaba cómo iba las cosas al parecer los negocios se habían cerrado y por fin el peli rosa se quedaría en el país.

Un día decidí ir a la casa de Lu-chan ella me había invitado a pasar la tarde viendo películas con su novio Natsu y su hermano, dude en aceptar pero la insistencia de ella hizo que terminara cediendo, pasado unas calles escuche unos ruidos que me llamaron la atención me acerque a un pasillo, pero lo que vi me asusto un pela en las calles que más bien parecía una campal y eso que solo un chico contra otros 6 que por cierto una era una chica me asuste y me escondí vi como el pelinegro de expresión seria malhumorado respondía a los ataques y lo asombroso es que estaba ganando!

El chico si bien tenía una expresión dura y muchos piercings, era atractivo, pero su estilo era rudo, camisilla negra ajustado a su torso bien formado por cierto brazos fuertes, en las manos unos guantes negros con terminaciones metálicas en los nudillos una banda negra rojiza que sostenía su cabellera larga dejando caer algunos mechones, pantalón negro con barios bolsillos en el sujetado con un cinturón de tachas puntiagudas, sin darme cuenta mi corazón estaba latiendo mas y mas ese chico me parecía demasiado atractivo seguro mi cara estaba súper roja, estaba tan embelesada por el que no me di cuenta de en qué momento fui descubierta y metida en ese problema, un sujeto de cabellos marrones ropas holgadas y un expresión un tanto sádica me sujetaba de mi vestido en la parte de cuello, patalee pero no conseguí nada tenía tanto miedo que cerré los ojos y escuche palabras que no llegaba a entender por el temblor de mi cuerpo que solo reaccione cuando me di un fuerte golpe en el trasero, y fue porque el peli marrón me había soltado cuando al parecer empezó a huir por su vida después de unos segundos escuche una voz ronca dura diría yo.

**Te encuentras bien enana- **el que me hablaba era el pelinegro, me sonroje.

**S-Si- **dude**- Lo siento**- lo mire, pude ver que tenía los ojos rojos que me miraban confundido**- G-Gracias- **El sonrió con una risa un tanto extraña.

**Gee Hee- **mostro que tenia colmillos, instintivamente pensé en vampiros mi loca mente estaba divagando- No entiendo como encontraron a un cosita tan pequeña- lo oí bufar, ese comentario me enfado, lo mire con furia lo cual al parecer le sorprendió.

**Lo siento por ser tan pequeña- **dije entre dientes, mientras me di la vuelta y me aleje lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron. Cuadras después sentí unos pasos tras de mí, me gire con temor que sean los sujetos de antes pero estaba equivocada.

**Me estas siguiendo**?- hice la pregunta con hostilidad. El alzo una ceja mirándome con sus ojos rojos.

**Gee Hee, eres tan pequeña que no me di cuenta que estabas aquí-** lo mire con mas enojo, el ignoro mi pregunta y para colmo**- me estas siguiendo?- **pregunto ahora él.

**Por supuesto que no**- dije bastante enojada mientras me detuve frente a un departamento pero esperen el hizo lo mismo!

**Hump-** lo escuche decir antes de que continuara lo mire con furia.

**Que haces-** pregunte una vez que ya estábamos en el ascensor- **me estas siguiendo**- volví a mencionar.

**Porque te seguiría**- alzo una ceja mientras me golpeaba en la cabeza continuamente con una mano- **la novia de mi hermano vive aquí**- sonrió de lado, y yo me sorprendí.

**No será**- dude- **Natsu es tu hermano**- el me miro con una cara de disgusto.

**Eres Levy**- con un tono de curiosidad- **Pff…No puede ser**- estaba tratando de no reír.

**Entonces si eres**- suspire cansada**- Espera-** levante la vista hacia el- **como sabes mi nombre.**

**Una conejita-** dijo burlonamente- **y ahora una enana**- rio de lado, se agacho para quedar a mi estatura- Me gusta- dijo relamiéndose los labios en una cercanía de nuestros rostros que me dejo inmóvil solo sentí el ardor en mis mejillas cuando unió nuestros labios, por mi mente pasaron miles de las historias de los libros y mangas que leí que tenía una escena similar y por primera vez supe cómo se sentían las niñas al gritar y alegrarse por algo así.

Se separo de mi cuando llegamos al piso indicado, yo solo me quede estática mientras sentía como me levantaba de mi vestido para llegar a la habitación que correspondía a Lu-chan.

**Esta tarde será divertida**- fue lo último que entendí. Después solo lo escuche chasquear la lengua.

**Rayos**- me miro un poco sonrojado**?- Creo que ellos se olvidaron que vendríamos**- mientras unos extraños ruidos se escuchaban desde adentro de la habitación.

Me sonroje furiosamente, después de todo Lu-chan y Natsu estaban haciendo _''eso''_ mientras estábamos al otro lado de la puerta.

No sé cómo fue pero así inicio mi historia romántica de humor junto a un malhumorado chico de buen corazón.

* * *

**PD:** Paraguay es mi pais! xD

* * *

**BUENO TENGAN COMPASION ES EL PRIMER FIC GALE QUE HAGO!**

**Espero les guste! El próximo cap será Sting x Lucy!**

* * *

**GRACIAS!**

**Girl Master Houndoom****: **Bueno me alegra que te gustara y yo la verdad LyVia GrUvia en este momento me gustan igual, pero según el manga el GrUvia ganara Lyon solo está para hacer despertar de su tsunderes a Gray y con el cap. Pasado si tenernos suerte esa pelea termina en GrUvia :3

**Gabe Logan****: **Si esos motivos son los que más me gustan! Y pobre Yukino. Y bueno el GrUvia a mi criterio es demasiado obvio Gray ya falta poco para que se deje llevar más de lo que ya se deja por ahora xD

**AngelYueGuang****: **PUES AQUÍ ESTA EL GALE! Espero sea de tu agrado!

**Boogieman13****: **Siiii! Yo también la amo! Me alegra que te gustara el fic!

**Tsuki Kuroi****: **Bueno creo que Natsu será el que diga primero lo que siente aun tengo esa esperanza! Y si Natsu solo es de Lucy!

**Paz16****: **Me motiva mucho que haya sido tu primer LyVia y que además te gusto! Soy feliz! No sé en cuantos cap. Porque ya tengo pedidos xD pero pondré GrUvia para que disfrutemos del Tsundere de Gray!

**Sin más me despido!**

**Lucy Conejita (YO) Está Loca!**


End file.
